


围棋

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: Chanyeol wanted to teach Sehun about Weiqi, but Sehun wanted something else.





	围棋

吴世勋十分后悔他没有学过围棋——特别是在这个时候。  
五分钟前，他光着身子只穿着一件黑色的丝质衬衫，上面的扣子解开到露出白皙纹理分明的胸口，坐在朴灿烈大腿上，被搂在对方怀里。男朋友温柔的抚慰撩得他下体坚硬发痛，可挑起他情欲后，英俊的男人就往他手里塞了一个扁平圆滑的冰凉物件。  
他开始还以为是什么玩具，害羞地红着耳朵往男人怀里缩，用两根手指小心地捏着那个东西想还给对方。  
“你帮我放…”  
他小声撒娇道。  
朴灿烈闻言，在他挺翘的屁股上顺手拍了一下，打得吴世勋嗯呜一声。  
“想哪儿去了宝贝？”朴灿烈低沉地在他耳边道，“好好看看这是什么。”  
吴世勋低头一看，才发现是一枚黑色的围棋子。还没等他问出来心中的问题，朴灿烈就回答道：“今天教你下围棋。”  
“可不可以先做...”  
吴世勋有点委屈，他一点也不想学围棋，只想被男朋友摁在床上干。没想到今天朴灿烈态度非常坚决，径自拉着他的手教他规则。吴世勋耐着性子听了一会儿，就不安分地扭着身子，想用下身去蹭朴灿烈结实的大腿。  
朴灿烈当然察觉到了他的小动作，勾着嘴无声地笑了笑，若无其事地继续讲解，任由怀里的小妖精扭来扭去。吴世勋偷偷蹭了一会儿，却总不得章法，下腹的热度丝毫没有退却，反而愈演愈烈。他渐渐被欲望逼得有些焦虑，朴灿烈好听的声音还在他耳边讲着围棋的“角”“边”和“中腹”，他权当是对方的恶趣味，便频频点头以示自己听懂了。  
“真的明白了？”  
朴灿烈伸手捏着吴世勋精致的下巴，在他微微泛红的白皙脸颊上吻了一下。  
“嗯嗯明白了。完全明白了。”  
吴世勋忙不迭表态，只希望赶快从折磨人的围棋教学进入到正题。没想到下一秒，对方握着他的手腕带到面前的棋盘上空。  
“来，落子。”

下体肿胀得难受，吴世勋瘪着嘴看手中圆润的黑子，怎么看怎么不顺眼。但朴灿烈既然要他在这种状态下学围棋，定然是醉翁之意不在酒，大概盘算着要找点情趣。  
也许是下错了，就用又硬又烫的肉棒惩罚他？  
吴世勋自觉逻辑妥洽，下体又兴奋得涨大几分。于是他怀着无比期盼的心情，把手中的黑子端端正正地放在了棋盘正中间。想想又觉得五子棋放正中间可是对的，没准围棋也一样，唯恐朴灿烈不惩罚他，又把黑子挪到了旁边的一个小方框里。  
围棋要放在十字交叉线上，这他是知道的。这种一看就没好好听讲的错误，肯定要被惩罚得哭哑了嗓子吧？  
他做着下一秒就被摁在桌子上干的美梦，朴灿烈也的确皱起眉头道：“错了。”  
太好了快惩罚我！来吧！  
吴世勋眼睛亮晶晶的，面上却装出愧疚的模样，不敢表现得太明目张胆。可令他预料不到的是，对方拿起那枚黑子塞回他手里。  
“罚你把它吃掉。”  
任吴世勋万般算计也想不到是这个结果，愣在了原地，半晌才带着点疑惑和显而易见的失望问：“…怎么吃啊？”  
“当然是用宝贝下面的小嘴吃。”

吴世勋脸上立刻写满了不情愿。他其实相当抗拒能够塞进身体里的冰凉道具，那会让他感觉自己像个被玩弄的娃娃，对方高高凌驾于他，用没生命的玩具就能刺激得他哭叫不止。和朴灿烈在一起后，两人的情事还算和谐，偶尔朴灿烈强势地坚持要用道具，他因为信任对方爱着他，也就半推半就地默许了。虽然事后回想起来的确很爽，但是做的过程中，一定要朴灿烈不停地亲吻和爱抚，他才能真正放松下来。  
像这样把道具作为惩罚，还是头一次。吴世勋下意识就想撒娇赖过去。  
“不要吃棋子...哥哥喂我吃这个好不好？”  
他侧着脑袋仰着头，一脸乖顺，伸手在朴灿烈腿间轻轻抚摸着。  
“乖，吃这个。”  
朴灿烈伸手拿过棋子径自往他后穴里送。那里早就被润滑液和手指扩张过，浅粉色的穴口微微张开，隐约可以看到里面艳红的媚肉。尽管吴世勋心里抗拒，可身体的感觉骗不了人，冰凉圆润的棋子一被放到穴口，小穴就拼命地翕张着往里面吸。朴灿烈稍稍施力，黑子就被完整地含了进去，刺激得吴世勋直往他怀里缩。  
“拿出去…我不要这个…”  
他真的有点害怕了，朴灿烈在性事上的强势是他拒绝不了的，根本不敢伸手自己去拿，只得恳求罪魁祸首饶过他。可对方显然不打算如此轻易地放过他，又往他手里塞了枚黑子。  
“再下错就再吃一枚。”  
吴世勋后悔了，他刚刚根本没认真听讲，哪里知道第一子怎么下？他有心想逃脱惩罚，迟迟不落子，不料朴灿烈伸手翻过放在棋盘边的一个沙漏。  
“是有时间限制的，嗯？”  
沙子立即开始扑簌簌地往下漏，吴世勋紧张地忍着小穴里的棋子被体温捂热的不适感，胡乱地把新的黑子放在了棋盘一角上。下一秒，那枚新的黑子就被抵在了他的后穴，在他惊慌失措的哀求声里慢慢往深处推去。  
这次吴世勋除了对棋子本身的抗拒外，还感到一阵奇异的不适，仿佛肠道里的第一枚黑子正被什么力道往更里面推去，一路慢慢撑开他肠壁上的褶皱。  
“这些棋子都有磁性，”朴灿烈好心给他解释道，“如果你一直下错的话，猜猜最里面的会被推到多深的地方去？”  
吴世勋光是想象着那个画面都忍不住颤抖，惊惧地扣住朴灿烈的手腕，眼里渗出些许泪意来。  
“对不起，我刚刚没认真听…哥哥我错了——呜啊！”  
他身体更里面的那枚棋子刚才带着不容拒绝的力道，慢慢地碾过了他的敏感点。巨大的快感让他蜷紧了脚趾，又因着这快感是玩具所带来的，他羞耻地闭上了眼睛咬住唇，不愿表现出自己可以轻易被小小的玩具抚慰。  
“没认真听讲，嗯？”朴灿烈低沉的嗓音说出对他的判决，“那就乖乖含着，到你射出来为止。”  
说完，他不理会吴世勋绝望的呜咽，开始慢条斯理地把围棋子一枚枚喂进他的后穴。有些会把里面的推往更深处，另一些反过来放的则会被飞快地吸进去。那些棋子来来回回地像是有生命一般，反复刺激着那处敏感的软肉，弄得吴世勋眼角都红了，冷厉的眉眼染上艳丽的媚意，咬着唇隐忍的模样只让人想逼他露出更多的脆弱来。  
“好难受…不要了…我真的知道错了…”  
吴世勋带着哭腔求饶，扯着朴灿烈衣袖的手指都要酥麻得松开来，纤细白皙的大腿却下意识紧紧地夹着他的。  
“嘘，你看你明明很高兴，这里都哭出来了。”  
朴灿烈勾着促狭的笑意，伸手揉了揉吴世勋开始渗出前液的下体，另一只手毫不留情地又塞了一枚棋子进去，相斥的磁性让里面的棋子再次往深处滑去，最开始的那颗已经要到从未被异物造访过的地方了。吴世勋发出一声可爱的闷哼，害怕而委屈的眼泪顺着眼角往下滑落。  
看着把人都欺负得哭了出来，朴灿烈可不想弄坏他的宝贝，于是见好就收，伸手取过一块磁铁，隔着吴世勋薄薄的一层小腹，开始把小穴里面的棋子慢慢吸出来。在这过程中，当然也免不了棋子一枚枚再次狠狠地压过敏感点，直弄得吴世勋崩溃地扭着腰哭叫，黑色禁欲的丝质衬衫裹着他细窄白皙的腰肢扭动，朴灿烈简直想把他干死在这里。  
他也的确是这样做的。棋子一全部取出，他就掐着吴世勋的腰捅了进去，炙热的坚硬重新填满了紧致的肠道，每一下都冲着深处的敏感点撞去，逼出吴世勋一声声又软又媚的呻吟。  
“宝贝，你这么可爱的声音，到底是从哪里发出来的？”  
朴灿烈微喘着气问他，手隔着他的衬衫，揉弄他胸前的绯红乳尖。  
“这里吗？还是这里？”  
“不…呜…灿烈哥哥…”  
吴世勋被他顶弄得根本说不出完整的句子，细腻的肠壁被布满青筋的滚烫性器撑开，像是宣示主权一般在他体内肆虐。他开始还撑着面前的桌，泪水混着汗水顺着下颚滑落，在棋盘上绽开一片片水渍。很快他就被快感弄得浑身酥软，换成用手肘撑住自己上身，额头贴着冰凉的棋盘，哭着小声呻吟。  
朴灿烈怜爱地在他背上落下几个温暖的亲吻，伸手捉起他踮着踩在地板上的脚，握住吴世勋微凉瘦削的脚腕提上来，让他可以更方便地跪在自己身上接受侵犯。  
“乖，再叫大声点。”  
吴世勋不是不想呻吟出来，但他心里还委屈着刚刚朴灿烈用棋子玩弄他，无论怎么求饶也没有被放过，因此赌气强忍着没有发出任何声音。  
朴灿烈用拇指拨弄两下他嫣红的薄唇，笑道：“看来我还不够用力。”  
下一秒，他狂风暴雨般地抽插起来，每下都顶到最深处。吴世勋觉得自己的内脏都要被顶到，意识渐渐涣散，只感觉到对方的性器在自己体内来回地侵犯，不容拒绝的快感侵袭了他身上每个角落，又在下腹汇聚成一股热流。  
随着朴灿烈重重地顶弄两下，吴世勋哭叫着射了精，粘腻的白浊洒满了棋盘，混着先前滴落的汗水和泪水，把围棋盘弄得乱七八糟。  
朴灿烈便不再忍耐，顺着吴世勋高潮时肠道收缩的力道射在了他里面，两人粗重的喘息声交织在一起。

半晌，朴灿烈懒洋洋地在吴世勋耳边调笑道：“宝贝怎么这么浪？教你下围棋，却射得到处都是…”  
他的调戏让吴世勋既难堪又委屈，赌气般随手抹了把眼泪，就撑着他的大腿要起身离开。他勉强站立起来，双腿却一阵阵发软，不得不踉跄着撑住了桌面。乳白的精液从他小穴里流了出来，臀尖和腰被掐得发红，直惹人怜惜。  
朴灿烈意识到自己把人逼得太紧，连忙跟着站起来，从后面把吴世勋温热的身子揽进怀里，温柔地亲他微湿的发梢。  
“乖，不说了，我的错，”他柔和地抚慰道，“我们去宝贝最喜欢的地方再来一次，好不好？”  
吴世勋委屈得像个气鼓鼓的河豚，粉粉的唇紧紧抿着，就是不答话。朴灿烈轻轻笑了一声，拉着他转过来，吻他被泪水浸湿的眼睫。  
“宝贝不知道你刚刚哭着高潮的样子有多美吧？想不想看一看？”  
他不等吴世勋反应就掐着腰把人抱了起来，让吴世勋又长又直的双腿盘上他的腰，托着他的大腿往浴室走去。吴世勋条件反射地环抱上朴灿烈的肩颈，反应过来后立刻懊恼地把脸埋到了对方肩窝里，摆出生着闷气，要男朋友又亲又抱地哄才愿意理睬的态度。

朴灿烈没打算用言语哄他，一路把他抱到了洗漱台上，随手从架子上扯了块浴巾垫在冰凉的大理石台面上，这才把怀里的人放上去，让他面对着镜子跪坐着。  
吴世勋一抬眼就看见镜子里只着一件黑色衬衫的自己，白皙的脸颊上有两抹晕红，下体微硬着，腰肢和胯部全是带着情色意味的指痕。他又羞又气，别开目光想避开镜子里的自己，却被朴灿烈捏着下巴强迫着他仰起头来。  
“宝贝，看你漂亮吗？”  
“一点都不漂亮。”  
吴世勋气恼道。  
“那就让你变得漂亮起来。”  
朴灿烈附在他耳边轻声道。下一秒，他提枪撞进了毫无防备的小穴。  
正处于放松状态的后穴猝不及防，把坚硬的性器直接吞到了很深的地方，刺激得吴世勋短促地呻吟出声，双手攥紧了身下的浴巾，小穴条件反射地紧紧缩着，差点没把朴灿烈夹断。  
“乖，放松点。”  
他忍住抽插的欲望，伸手轻轻抚摸两人身体结合处，沿着被撑平的粉红穴口描绘着。敏感的那圈软肉在他的抚慰下溃不成军，像被麻醉的牡蛎一样放松下来。朴灿烈低头舔吻他露在衬衣外的精致锁骨，开始由慢及快的推送。  
镜子里被高大男人抱在怀里侵犯的人立刻软下了腰，性器却诚实地翘了起来，顶端渗出湿漉漉的液体。朴灿烈刻意要让他达到高潮边缘，每下都冲着敏感的前列腺碾压，却在吴世勋颤抖着要泄身的前一秒伸手握住他的阴茎。  
“放开…啊…”  
欲望突然被阻拦，吴世勋险些哭出来，勉强地用一只手撑着自己酥软的身子，另一只手想去掰开朴灿烈的手指。但他被操得一点力气都没有，哪里掰得开朴灿烈的手指，反而被对方捉住了手，压着他的手指，要他自己环扣住自己的性器根部。  
“抬头。”  
吴世勋正被快感折磨，对方突然的指令让他下意识抬头，一眼就看到了镜子里被男人抱得满面潮红，眼角泛泪的自己。他羞耻极了，想要闭上眼睛，朴灿烈却抢先一步在他耳边道：“不许闭眼，看着镜子自己玩。做得好了就让你射。”  
后穴还在被持续不断地抽插，敏感点被对方机械般地刺激着，强迫他的身体达到高潮的边缘，却又被禁锢着下体不允许射精。在想要泄出欲望的诱惑下，羞耻心便显得有些微不足道了。吴世勋咬咬牙，流着眼泪直起腰背，抬起另一只手开始隔着衬衣揉捏自己的乳尖。  
“乖宝贝，解开衣服。”  
朴灿烈恶魔般的声音再次响起。  
于是他看见自己的手颤抖着解开了衬衣的扣子，拉开前襟露出绯红的乳粒。那里已经被刚刚的揉捏刺激得略微肿胀充血，硬硬地立起来，是非常方便玩弄的状态了。  
“只准玩右边的。”  
吴世勋咬着唇缓缓捏住了右边的乳尖，奇异的感觉从指尖和胸前一起传回大脑里，让他更加鲜明直观地意识到自己当着朴灿烈的面，在近乎自慰地玩弄自己。这感觉太羞耻太刺激，他忍不住蜷紧了脚趾，却不敢忤逆对方的意思，只得细细呜咽着捏紧掐揉指腹下的乳尖。  
朴灿烈一边享受着他后穴温暖紧致的按摩，一边好整以暇地欣赏镜子里的吴世勋像小浪货一样哭着玩弄自己，把一边的乳粒揉得又红又肿，缀在白皙的胸口和禁欲的黑色衬衫间，和另一边完好无损的淡粉色乳粒对比起来，要多情色有多情色。  
在这刺激的场景下，他很快也有了射精的欲望，而吴世勋看起来也快被逼到了极限，都快哭哑了嗓子。朴灿烈便爱怜地亲吻他红彤彤的耳朵尖，松开了桎梏他性器的手，释放在了他体内。  
“唔…唔嗯——”  
吴世勋的阴茎被束缚得太久，精水只能一股股从头部的小孔流出，乳白色的浊液顺着深粉的性器淌下来，染湿了吴世勋下腹细软卷曲的毛发。这过程持续了好一会儿，朴灿烈一直温柔地撸动着他的性器，轻轻揉捏两个沉甸甸的囊袋，直到性器抽动着吐出最后一股精液。

高潮过后吴世勋感到前所未有的疲惫，他困倦地靠在朴灿烈怀里，昏昏欲睡。对方抱着他去泡了个澡，帮他清理体内和身上的精液，用柔软暖和的浴巾帮他擦干了身子和头发。  
两个人终于躺在了床上。他们家里的床不知为何，很少发挥除了睡觉以外的作用。不管其他时候吴世勋对此如何评价，至少现在他们省去了换洗床单这一步骤，这让他感到满意。  
柔软的床垫随着两人的体重凹陷下去，朴灿烈帮吴世勋调整好枕头的位置，垂首和他交换了一个带着薄荷牙膏味道的吻。  
“我爱你。”  
他轻声呢喃道。  
吴世勋勉强睁开困意朦胧的眼睛，看着朴灿烈英俊的面容。  
“我也爱你。”他应道。

 

End


End file.
